Jaune Arc: El Último Forajido
by DragonMN666
Summary: Jaune, último miembro de la banda Greenwild, busca a los responsable de la caída de su banda así como a los miembros restantes para evitar que sigan haciendo daño, mientras trata de evitar que el mundo se vaya a la ruina. JaunexHarem, Jaune Pistolero y Forajido


-. Diálogo. -

_"Pensamiento"_

**-. Diálogo entre dispositivos. -**

**_"Diálogo de computadoras"_ **

* * *

**Pov ???**

Esto era ¿no?, ¿esto es lo que se suponía que debía pasar?, ¿pero que demonios es lo que había pasado? Las cosas no se suponían que fueran así, debíamos de haber seguido juntos no habernos culpado y matado los unos a los otros buscando respuestas a preguntas que ni siquiera existían, pero ya no importa, todos los que alguna vez llame amigos ahora estaban muertos o eran buscados por la ley.

Uno se pregunta qué es lo que está pasando, yo también lo hago, pero veo mis recuerdos y memorias y me doy cuenta de que todo en realidad había estado pasando desde hace mucho tiempo, que nuestra caída estaba justo enfrente, pero éramos demasiado arrogantes y orgullosos como para verla.

Antes las cosas no eran así.

Si éramos una banda de lo que la sociedad llama forajidos, pero no éramos asesinos desalmados y ni sicarios ni ladrones que saqueaban a cualquier persona que se interpusiera en su camino. Pudo haber unos momentos en el que le llegamos a robar a algunas personas de clase media pero aun así el asunto era discreto y pacífico. Antes poseíamos algo que ninguna otra banda o clan de forajidos tenía, principios, nos regimos en base a una serie de principios que habíamos establecido desde el comienzo de nuestro viaje, como una forma de demostrar que éramos diferentes a como la sociedad retrataba.

Pero luego, las noticias llegaron a nuestros oídos.

Roman Torchwick junto con el colmillo blanco había estado atacando y robando varios centros, almacenes y tiendas de polvo. Muchos creyeron que esto era una buena noticia, que las autoridades se concentraríanen atrapar a Roman y por lo tanto nosotros seríamos descuidados para poder continuar con nuestros atracos.

Más, yo no lo vi así; no sé por qué, pero algo me dijo que aquello no era una noticia la cual celebrar sino un aviso para tener más cuidado y ser más cauteloso con nuestros robos y asaltos. Le advertí a Dorian acerca de mis preocupaciones y que lo mejor era esperar a que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad cuando atraparan a Roman. Dorian pareció haberlo pensado, pero luego llego esas malditas serpientes de nombre Jacob y Mathew Frisch para engañar a Dorian y decir que solo estaba siendo paranoico, que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Dorian les creyó y dijo que no había nada de qué preocuparme, por un momento pensé que tenía razón que tal vez esta era nuestra oportunidad para obtener mayores ganancias. Pero en el fondo sabía que eso no era cierto, que algo muy malo estaba a punto de pasar.

Como desearía haberme equivocado y no tener la maldita razón.

Muy pronto todos los camiones, convoy y trenes empezaron a aumentar su seguridad cada vez más; resultó que la alerta de robos de Roman no había sido ignorada por los reinos ni por las compañías, cada vez, los asaltos parecían ser cada vez más difíciles y complicados, resultando en un absoluto fracaso o peor, con la muerte de espectadores y civiles inocentes que no tenían nada que ver.

Eso comenzó a hacer mella en el orgullo de Dorian, planeando atracos cada vez más complicados y peligrosos perdiendo el enfoque de lo que era importante mientras era impulsado por aquellos que querían envenenar la mente de Dorian y que solo les importaba el dinero, miembros que no poseían ningún principio o valor, empezaron a ser los que tomaron las decisiones dentro de la banda, decisiones que pronto empezaron a terminar con uno de nuestros miembros a tres metros bajo el suelo.

El primero fue un joven Faunos conejo de nombre Sam, fue baleado mientras asaltabamos un tren de los Schee; despues le siguio Amy, el amor y la prometida de Dorian, (creo que aquello fue lo que realmente lo lastimó), y así continuó; Mary, Duffy, Jaz, Dimitri, dios de Dimitri no quedó ni un cuerpo el cual enterrar, habíamos asaltado un convoy u el pobre chico cayó en un barranco solo para ser recibido por una manada de las malditas bestias negras, los enemigos naturales de la humanidad, los grimm; no dejaron ni siquiera los huesos. Pero creo que una de las muertes que más afectó a Dorian junto con Amy fue la de Isaac, el mejor amigo de Dorian y consejero de la banda, él era la voz de la razón cuando había un conflicto dentro de la banda, pero desafortunadamente su destino llegó muy pronto. Murió apuñalado, varias veces de hecho por un soldado de Atlas que solo trataba de hacer su trabajo.

Con su muerte supe que todo se iría al infierno.

No ayudo a que pronto llegará el responsable indirecto de nuestra desgracia acompañada de su secuaz y ayudante junto con una extraña mujer.

Con solo verla sabía que ella no era más que problemas, daba un aire de mala espina peor que los Frisch, y ese sentimiento aumentó al ver las habilidades que tenía, nunca había visto la manipulación del fuego a ese nivel, no tenía idea de que era, pero sabía que no era nada bueno.

Aún recuerdo el día que se presentó a sí misma como una especie de salvadora que descendía del cielo para ayudarnos con nuestra desgracia, sus ojos dorados como llamas grabados profundamente en mi alma, llenos de una severa malicia y oscuridad que ni siquiera Jacob podía replicar. A su lado lo que parecían ser sus ayudantes aunque más bien me parecían simples perro falderos, una niña y un joven unos años mayores que yo, no conocía a ninguno de los tres, pero el perro macho se me hizo familiar hasta que un recuerdo de un hombre similar entro por mi mente; entonces supe de inmediato quien era, era Mercury Black, hijo de Marcus Black un antiguo de Dorian y alguien que siempre traía problemas, si su hijo estaba aquí no me imaginaba que terminaría diferente.

No sabía de qué hablaron la mujer y Roman con Dorian, pero parecía que Roman tuvo que retirarse antes debido a unos "negocios" que requerían su atención dejando solo a la mujer para hablar de un tema desconocido con Dorian, el cual sentí, no era nada bueno, entoncesDorian se nos acercó con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad. Nos habló de este "magnífico" plan que ahora tenía. Nada complicado ni peligroso solo ayudar a destruir el reino de Vale durante el festival.

No tenía palabras. Aquello era una locura.

No me importaba si nos daban suficiente dinero para ser casi tan ricos como los Schnee, la destrucción de todo un reino era algo inimaginable, el solo pensarlo hacia que quisiera vomitar. Varios miembros de la banda pensaron que era una buena idea, eran solamente las serpientes quienes estaban de acuerdo, pero el resto los que aún conservamos algo de nuestro honor y moral nos opusimos fuertemente.

Discutí con Dorian, le dije que la destrucción implicaba la muerte de millones de personas, mujeres y niños entre ellos, de bajar las defensas contra los grimms que tenían los reinos, el argumento que aquello no era importante, que con el dinero que nos iban a dar con este trabajo nunca más tendremos que preocuparnos por los grimm y que unas cuantas muertes no importaban siempre cuando la banda pudiera sobrevivir. Eso hizo que mi corazón se detuviera y mi espíritu se quebrara, ver cómo el hombre que me salvó, me enseñó y me entrenado había hace ya tanto tiempo y ahora se convertido en una persona desalmada, aquello a lo que nos opusimos con gran fervor.

Ahora me estaba haciendo una pregunta que acosaba mi mente en los últimos meses:

¿Dorian había cambiado o simplemente este era su verdadero ser?

La respuesta en realidad me aterraba y estaba seguro de que no quería descubrirla, pero de algo estaba seguro y es que no podía permitir que aquello ocurriera, el ataque no podía ocurrir, así que, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, tomé una de mis armas y la apunte directamente a Dorian y la mujer. Los demás al ver esto rápidamente tomaron cada uno de su bando; con Dorian estaban las serpientes, la mujer y sus perros, de mi lado estaban Jim Aiken, Carla Goldstein, Charley Bard, Val Vorsch y Samuel Saenz.

Nuestros números eran muy bajos, no había forma de negarlo, éramos cinco contra una docena, pero no habíamos llegado hasta aquí sin tener varias habilidades y ases bajo la manga, cualquiera de nosotros cinco era mejor tirador que cualquiera de ellos sobre todo que los hermanos Frisch, quienes siempre decían ser los mejores peleadores de la banda pero que ni siquiera podían apuntar bien una pistola.

-. Así que, esto es así, ¿no? - Fueron las únicas palabras que se pronunciaron antes de que un tiroteo comenzará.

Fue brutal, no había forma de suavizarlo. Decenas de balas habían volado hacia cualquier dirección que uno era incapaz de distinguir cuál tiro pertenecía a quien, más eso pronto dejó de importar. Habíamos logrado matar a cuatro de las serpientescuando la mujer y sus perros decidieron entrar a la pelea. Asesinaron a los demás mientras yo había tenido que huir al verme superado por completo; más la cosa no acabó ahí, ya que el grupo pronto me empezó a dar caza atacando e hiriendo en varias partes hasta que fui acorralado en un acantilado cerca de un río.

Herido y sin munición más que una bala en una de mis armas, mis posibilidades eran casi cero... pero eso no significaba que moriría sin dar una última pelea, así que espere, espere a que cada uno de esos bastardos estuviera a la vista lo cual no tardo tanto como creí, parecía que todos estaban ansiosos por acribillarme. No me sorprendió ver a Dorian ansioso por vaciar sus armas en mi hasta que solo fuera una masa de carne en el suelo; la verdad es que llegados a este punto me sorprendería que me tuviera piedad, pero sabía que aquello era imposible.

Cada uno de ellos empezó a hablar, diciendo las típicas palabras de un villano de como "lo que estás haciendo es inútil" o que "ya no había escapatoria". La verdad es que no les preste la más mínima a atención, solo estaba concentrado en saber qué camino tomaría mi última bala y que cuerpo iba a ser el que caería hoy, sin embargo, algo que dijo Dorian rompió mi concentración, algo que jamás espere.

-. Lo siento hijo, pero esto es lo mejor y lo que realmente necesita para la banda. - Aquello me dejó helado, ¿que acaso ya no lo veía? La banda ya no existía, cada uno de los miembros y familiares que conocíamos habían muerto o se habían largado buscando una vida mejor y más pacífica que está, lejos de la locura y el orgullo de Dorian.

... Pero supongo el que Dorian pensara eso no debía sorprenderme en lo más mínimo, su orgullo y arrogancia había aumentado en gran medida a lo largo de los años cuando vio que sus planes y atracos fueron un éxito. Fue por eso que no pude evitar dirigirle unas últimas palabras.

-. Igual yo Dorian, yo también los siento por esto. - Y por fin dispare.

Todos esperaban el disparo, pero apuesto a que nadie esperaba el objetivo, parece que todos esperaban que le disparara a uno de los Frisch o incluso a Dorian, pero no.

Mi obvio no era uno de ellos.

Sabía que iba a morir, no había duda de eso; pero iba a ser ayudando a alguien más por última vez. Tenía claro que el ataque y la destrucción de Vale no podía ocurrir bajo ninguna circunstancia es por eso que mi bala encontró su camino al corazón aquella mujer, desafortunadamente la muy hija de perra logró evitar su muerte mas no que la hiriera en el hombro.

Quería reírme por como parecía que todo ahora estoy en mi contra; incluso mi pistola, pero supongo que aquello era suficiente.

La mujer de nombre Cinder gracias a uno de sus secuaces que gritó su nombre lanzó una enorme bola de fuego directo a mi dirección. Lo último que recuerdo es el ardor y un enorme dolor en mi brazo y ojo derecho, luego mi visión se había llenado de agua hasta oscurecerse sabiendo que aquello era el fin de mis días...

...O eso pensaba.

Me desperté días semanas después gracias a los cuidados de una joven familia a la que había ayudado en el pasado, cuidaron de mí y me mantuvieron a salvo hasta que tuve la suficiente fuerza para levantarme nuevamente.

Había perdido mi brazo y ojo derecho producto de la explosión y esa misma parte de mi rostro ahora está cubierto de cicatrices de cortes y una enorme quemadura que abarcaba todo mi ojo derecho y mi pómulo junto con parte de mi mejilla. Sin embargo aquello no fue una gran molestia, resultó que el padre de esa familia era un gran ingeniero en robótica y médico, por lo que me ayudó armando un brazo robótico para mi así como un ojo cibernético, ambos con algunos artefactos; y la madre y la hija eran armera, así que entre las dos diseñaron un nuevo armamento con munición con munición más potente y mejorada que Atlas sin ninguna duda haría lo que fuera por poner sus manos en ello. Pero eso no iba ocurrir, no los dejaría.

Cuando estuve totalmente preparado me dirigí nuevamente hacia donde estaba el campamento solo para encontrar las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar, así como las tumbas de mis antiguos compañeros y amigos. Parece que alguien se tomó la molestia de al menos darles un entierro apropiado, algo de lo que estoy profundamente agradecido.

Ahora aquí estoy frente a las personas que una vez fueron mi familia haciendo una promesa, un juramento:

"No descansaré hasta que las personas que nos hicieron tanto daño paguen por todo este dolor. Detendré a Cinder y Dorian de la destrucción de Vale y de la muerte de millones de personas y matare aquellas serpientes por envenenar a nuestra banda"

Aquello era ahora mi objetivo en la vida, uno que estoy dispuesto a cumplir, pues si dejaba vivir a uno de ellos, solo provocaría más muerte y destrucción algo que no podía permitirme, ya que eso sería romper los ideales y principios por los que la banda se fundó y por los que mi familia se había guiado a lo largo de los años, ideales que yos siempre seguí incluso si ahora soy un forajido buscado por la ley.

Yo soy Jaune Mason Arc, y un Arc jamás deja que el mal continúe, protegemos a quien lo necesite y apoyamos a quien necesite apoyo, y un Arc jamás sucumbe a la oscuridad del mundo.

Ahora cabalgó en busca de esa oscuridad con el ocaso a mis espaldas. Ahora soy "El Último Forajido"

**Fin Pov**

* * *

**QUE TAL ESTAN MIS AMIGOS?? Esta es mi nueva historia que de nuevo involucra otra vez a nuestro caballero rubio favoritoahora convertidoen un forajido al máspuro estilo del viejo oeste pero mezclado con la temáticade RWBY**

**Seguramente varios ya lo han notado, pero esta historia posee elementos de Red Dead Redemption I y II, no demasiados como para ser un crossover del mismo, pero síhabráalgunas partes que se le asemejan a ambos juegos, muy buenos, por cierto. Asíque, para evitarme un rollo legal, aclaróque ninguno de los elementos de RWBY y RDR I Y II que aparecenen esta historiason míossino de sus respectivos creadores.**

**Gracias por su atención, no olviden dejarsu estrellita y hasta la próximaactualización.**


End file.
